Naruto Characters, Uncovered
by SilverWolfStar
Summary: Taking a sneaky look into the lives of our beloved characters! :D One-shots, smidgen of romance, smidgen of friendship and, I'm hoping, a helluva lot of laughs! :D
1. OverProtective Hiashi Hyuuga

**Over Protective**

Hyuuga Hiashi never showed his daughters he was over protective.

He didn't show it when Neji, at the young age of four, whispered to his father that Hinata Hyuuga was "Cute,"

He didn't show it when Hanabi began drawing little pictures of her and a man at a wedding. Instead he merely nodded his head, and continued watching Hinata attempt to unlock her Byakugan.

He never shouted when Hinata accidentally called Kurenai "Mother," and Kurenai simply smiled and hugged his eldest daughter.

* * *

He didn't bristle and snatch his oldest child away when she brought home her two new teammates, Inuzuka Kiba - a flirty, over-confident dog boy, he told himself - and Aburame Shino - a broody, mysterious boy with a deep, deep voice. Hiashi knew he was going to be a player… He could see it in his sunglasses- and the trio stood, in front of him, Kiba grinning, Hinata slightly worried and Shino expressionless. Inside he was raging that the three were in a team, and wanted to protect Hinata from the 'horrible duo' as he put it.

He never punished Neji when he heard how he had almost beaten Hinata to death in the Chuunin exams. He simply went to talk to him after his fight with Uzumaki Naruto; Hiashi was later pleased to see Neji and Hinata laughing with each other.

He didn't slam the door in Akimichi Chouji's face when the boy came round to ask Hinata to a lunch with him, Shikamaru and Ino, and Hinata blushed, accepting before being dragged along by her hand.

He was never protective when Hanabi was seen wandering the streets after Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi. He simply shrugged, when she appeared at the door, protected by Neji and Hinata, who had found her while training with their own teams.

* * *

He didn't mind when Hanabi came screaming to him one Saturday morning, ten o'clock, that Shikamaru Nara had actually gotten up early - half seven, apparently! - agreeing to train his eighteen-year-old daughter Hinata, and he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, to which she giggled.

He didn't mind, when at nineteen, Neji was being held back by Hinata, as Konohamaru tongue wrestled with a fourteen-year-old Hanabi in the middle of the Hyuuga Compound. Luckily, he had his dignity, and wouldn't leap at Konohamaru like a deranged animal; Though he did let slip a grin when Neji knocked him out with a right hook…

He never beat the living daylights out of the Inuzuka, who trudged into the kitchen, topless and with bed-hair, and his Hinata came scurrying after him, blushing and forcing Kiba into a shirt, while wearing his jacket, while the dog boy sloppily gave her a kiss.

He didn't mind when Hanabi insisted on having sleepovers with the boys on her team.

* * *

But he did scream in anger when Hinata and Hanabi were told they were to go on a seduction mission. Neji, who had delivered the message, flattened himself against TenTen, who was in the room at the time, as Hiashi thundered out the door, bellowing,

"My little girls! Nineteen and fifteen! This shouldn't be happening!"

"Should we warn Tsunade-hime?" TenTen asked.

"Nah… He'll hit us out the way… He hasn't showed how over-protective he is since they were born… Let him get it out of his system for the next nineteen years!" Neji grinned, leaning to kiss his fiancé.

* * *

**You gotta love Hiashi Hyuuga!! :DLittle bit of NejiTen, HanabiKonohamaru and ChouHina ShikaHina KibaHina going there!! :D … Maybe a bit of ShikaIno… Heh! Hoped you liked it! I decided it would be fun to write about Hiashi… It turned funnier nearer to the end, ne? **

**I hope it did anyway… That was how I planned it… Came up with this in the shower, actually…**

**So, I don't really know what I'm going to do with **_**Naruto Characters, Uncovered**_** I think I'll just continue on with the one-shots, slap a bit of romance and pairings in… **

**Anywho, REVIEW!!! :D You know it's tempting you to do it with a cookie!! XD **


	2. Innocent Dreams, Chouji Akimichi

**Innocent Dreams**

Chouji turned happily in his bed, drooling slightly, as his mind wandered further into his dream …

* * *

Dream!Chouji spun, in a large circle, before coming face to face with a giant pink marshmallow.

The lights dropped to darkness, illuminating the marshmallow, as it loomed above him, and that freaky evil music began to play.

Dream!Chouji shrieked and ran, hurling trees and boulders, strawberry laces and steak.

The marshmallow continued glooping it's way towards the ninja, no matter how fact he ran, practically inhaling everything thrown it's way, and growing in size.

The Akimichi trembled, as he stood underneath the marshmallow, before it covered him in stickiness, swallowing him whole…

* * *

Chouji woke with a scream. That dream had just repeated itself over and over again, each time getting more and more terrifying.

Ah well… Just a dream… He was meeting his team soon, had to get ready.

Chouji strolled down the street, already seeing Asuma's cigarette smoke curling lazily up into the cloud-covered skies, that Shikamaru, no doubt was staring at while Ino rambled on about something or other. He smirked to himself; He knew his team very well.

As he presented himself in full view of his team, Ino and Shikamaru beamed - yes, beamed, brightly too - and Ino beckoned him forward.

"Chouji, you have to try what Shika-kun got! They… are… DELICIOUS!" she squealed at the end, and Chouji flinched.

"Fine, fine, but I shall be the judge of that!" he proclaimed, puffing out his chest.

Shikamaru pulled the pink packet from behind his back, and Chouji peered inside… before recoiling in horror.  
"Get them away from me, get it away!" he shrieked girlishly, jumping behind Ino, and attempting to use her as a human shield.

"Chouji?" Shikamaru asked, looking like a confused rabbit (Never seen one? It's hilarious!)

"Take them away, they'll _eat_ me!" he moaned, shrinking to the ground, and holding Ino's legs. He began shaking and trembling, while Shikamaru handed the packet of marshmallows to a small group of girls, who fawned over him (A/N: hahaha, geddit?! No… Damn…)

Chouji watched miserably, as the marshmallows were taken off down the street, as the girls all giggled, and continued thanking "Their Shika-kun!"

"Geez, Cho, you made me lose my food…" Shikamaru drawled, looking up at the clouds, while his best friend stood up and shook himself Akimichi placed a hand on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"My friend… I did the best thing for you…"

* * *

**Tehehe… I couldn't resist… and did you get my little joke? No? Drat it…. Tell me if you did, and if you found it as amusing as I did when I wrote it! XP**

**Review please!! =^.^=**


	3. Never Bothered, Sakura Haruno

**Never Bothered**

She never bothered with him. He always took attacks for her, and always beat them in the end. He liked her hair when it was cut short, while their stoic team mate shrugged his shoulders.

He offered to go with her when she whined about getting their team mate back, he followed her loyally. She always assumed he wanted his brother back, but now she realised it was for her… Always was for her.

She thought nothing of it when he made a promise to bring back their team mate, and when he broke it, he became slowly depressed. She simply shrugged and walked off.

When he left, she missed him… But not as much as the man she loved. She decided to train, get stronger, and begged the Hokage to train her; But it was only for the darker of her team mates.

When he returned she punched him within two minutes of seeing him. His sensei and three followers cringed as she marched towards him, scowling in a ugly way.

When the pale boy was placed on their team, in an effort to get back their old team mate back, she didn't care about him being over protective. She slapped him away, and was nicer to the pale boy.

When she saw their old team mate, all thoughts were centred on him. She scoffed at all the love requests she had ever gotten, only focusing on her day dreams of the dark haired man.

When the two arrived, arms slung round each other, both tired, the boy who had always been beside her was worse off, but she demanded Tsunade healed him, and she healed their old team mate.

* * *

After a year, seeing her old team mate marry the Hyuuga heiress, and watch him smile down at his blushing bride, she stormed out, breaking the doors.

Her blonde friend marched after her, her long ponytail swaying and she slapped her. The medic felt the sting of the slap, and the blonde continued shouting about how she couldn't ruin the avenger's chance at a new life.

But when she went to see the boy she never bothered with, he was in the arms of another blonde, who was visiting from Suna, and he was grinning at her, laughing as she pouted, while he kissed the blonde on the nose.

Seemed Naruto and Temari were going to be together for a long time, Sakura thought, traipsing back to her home, sad and alone…

**

* * *

**

Hey, I got quite depressive, ne?

CHEER UP!

Lulz, I wasn't hating on Sakura, I was just annoyed that she always hit Naru-chan (pouts) Bit of SasuHina and NaruTema. Sakura just isn't my favourite.

REVIEW!!


	4. Smudge, Tsunade

**Smudge**

The blonde Hokage sighed, wiping a hand across her forehead and trailing the finger down her cheek. She cupped her chin and smiled softly.

"Tsunade-sama, have you finished everything?!" Shizune gasped, walking in and grasping the chair to stop her fainting in shock.

"I'm going out for a drink," Tsunade said calmly, rising and stalking out the door.

She ignored giggles all around her, as she walked down the street, before listening to the annoying, loud voice of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto?" she asked, peering into the ramen stand. Naruto spun round in his chair, sloshing the ramen everywhere, including Sakura, who promptly smacked him round the head.

"Tsunade-baachan! We're all here to… reminisce… Um…" his voice trailed off, and he bit his lip, turning bright red. Tsunade cocked an eyebrow at his face, while Sakura blushed and stared down. The other Rookie's and Gai's team all focused on their bowls.

"Well, see ya," she muttered, in the uncomfortable silence.  
As she walked away, there was a really loud bang, and several shouts of, "SAKURA!"

* * *

"Stupid kids," she grumbled, holding up the bottle to the light and squinting. The blonde medic had almost finished her third bottle. The seat beside her creaked, and she glanced out the corner of her eye, to see a mess of white hair.

"Do you insist on bothering me?" she muttered, teasingly, as Jiraiya ordered a bottle for himself too.

"Only when you make a fool out of yourself," he shot back, and she glared at him.

"When have I made a fool out of myself today?!"

"After you finished all the paperwork,"

She pouted at him, wracking her brains for what she could have done.

"I don't get it!" she whined, pushing against his arm. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Well, try," he snapped.

"Can't, shan't, won't, couldn't, wouldn't, shouldn't!" she sang, fluttering her eyelashes.

* * *

Her eyes widened, as his tongue trailed down her cheek. After fifteen minutes of pestering, teasing and flirting, Jiraiya had suddenly leaned towards her, and licked her cheek, keeping her head still.

"Jiraiya!" she gasped, as he pulled away, and stared down at his cup. He whipped out a shiny tray, and held it up to Tsunade, with a bored expression on his face.

Tsunade's jaw dropped, at the smudges of ink, that trailed all the way across her forehead, down her cheek - that was partially gone, thanks to Jiraiya and his tongue! - and blobbing together at her chin. She wiped curiously at her chin and at her forehead, cursing the entire time.

"Missed a bit," Jiraiya smirked, poking her cheek. She turned to snap her teeth at the finger, as if to bite it, and grinned at him.

"Finish what you started, Jiraiya-_kun_," she teased, offering her cheek to the blushing frog hermit.

* * *

**Lulz for ink and pretend biting of the finger!! XP**

**Ah, JiraTsu is always a good couple!! :D Hope you enjoyed reading this, as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Review, pwetty pwease with sugar on top and a cupcake on the side with chocolate sauce and all things that you personally like, including your favourite Naruto character!! XP**


	5. Bold, Ino Yamanaka

**Bold**

Her blue eyes and her shiny blonde hair. They were bright.  
Her ninja clothing. Not too revealing, but eye-catching.  
Her bubbly personality. Outgoing and loud.

Her smile… What a bold smile that was…

She would smile softly at shy people.  
She could smile widely at boys.  
She would grin at her friends.  
She would smile, a serene smile, at her enemies.

But it never failed to put a smile on his lips.

**

* * *

**

About Ino… told by… I'unno, actually… It can be told by which ever guy you want it to be!! :D

**I don't mind…. Urgh, I really need to concentrate more on Weak With Strong Hearts…**

**I've not reached a dead end on it per say… Just can't get round to writing it… (nervous laugh, in case reviewers from there are reading this) I will do it, I love writing that it's just… heh, Imma start it now!!  
****SEE YA!!**

**REVIEW~!**


	6. Temptation, Various Pairings

**Temptation ~~ Attractive, inviting.**

**Shika X Ino**

Watching her twirl and writhe was enough to make any man stop what he was doing and stare, Shikamaru reasoned with himself, as his bossy team mate healed the cut on his head.

* * *

**Kiba X Hinata**

She knew he was there.  
She sensed him as soon as he found his nin dog, yet she continued dancing out there on the lake, moving her hips and spinning more than she normally would.

**

* * *

**

Gaara X TenTen

He was asking for it, she told herself, as she dragged the sharp knife down his shirt.  
He was asking for it as he walked through the rain in a white top, towards her.

**

* * *

**

Lee X Sakura

That green cloth was tight.  
But easy to get off that muscled body, she purred, as he swept her up into his arms, and ran away from Sasuke and Naruto.

**

* * *

**

Naruto X Temari

As they sparred, and the hair band shot off her sandy hair, and he stopped to stare, she winked.

"With my hair down, that ought to come off," she murmured, reaching for the jacket.

Damn the stupid hair bands…

**

* * *

**

Anko X Iruka

He didn't like her wearing just a coat over that fishnet. He didn't like her striding down the street, eating dango.

But he did like it when she welcomed him in, without the coat, and a dango stick balanced in her teeth, her eyes bright and full of mischief.

**

* * *

**

Kotetsu X Shizune X Izumo

She was an assistant, but damn, she was a sexy one, they both agreed, in one of their discussions. Maybe she was the reason they put up with Tsunade's temper and falling objects out the window?

Duh, of course, why would they miss her crouching down to help, allowing that skirt to ride up, with a view of milky white thighs?!

**

* * *

**

Kurenai X Asuma

Their teams were on a seduction mission together… Well, seduction, assasination mission really. Ino and Hinata were dancing together, and from where they were sat, the boys only had eyes for their team mate's in tight short dresses.

But he himself couldn't keep his eyes off the woman who was tossing back a small glass of alcohol, swinging herself up onto the bar, kicking a few drunken men in the face and smashing glasses. That was his girl, and he was proud.

**

* * *

**

A few select pairings, mostly my favourite… I'm considering Akatsuki pairings next, so YAY! :DI hoped you like it… My favourites out of these have to be:

**Gaara X TenTen**

**Kurenai X Asuma**


	7. Teasing, Hinata Hyuuga

**Teasing**

She didn't know how she did it.

She was a shy, stuttering, blushing woman, but when she got into dance clubs on Friday night, Saturday night, any night, she was the eye candy for men in there.

Tonight was TenTen's birthday, and together with Ino and Hinata, they had rounded up _everyone_:

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato.  
Shikamaru, Chouji and Asuma.  
Kiba, Shino and Kurenai.  
Neji, Lee and Gai.  
Gaara, Kankurou and Temari.  
Iruka, Anko, Kotetsu, Shizune, Izumo, Hana, Ibiki, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

There were many more people there too, but Hinata could only name a few.

TenTen, Ino, Sakura, Temari, and most of the other women there had one shot of sake, and some were dancing, others sitting down.

Hinata was one of them dancing. All the men had their share of alcohol, and some drifted onto the floor, but many were milling round her.

She spotted her team mate as she spun round, and she reached out, grabbed his jacket and pulled him for a dance.

She giggled as he blushed heavily, his hands wavering in confusion, before she placed them on her hips, as she rolled them to the throbbing beat of music, that TenTen loved so much. Kiba flushed even more, and Hinata smiled at his cuteness on the dance floor.

As the song melted into another heavy beat, Kiba excused himself, and trotted off quickly to the bathroom, and Hinata laughed, jumping with Lee, Chouji and Shino as they bounced to the beat - Ah yes, Shino and Chouji were well known hard partiers!

Sasuke caught her eye, and he smirked, as she pulled him to jump with them, making the group of five a tight knit circle. Ino, TenTen and Hana squeezed their way in, and the four girls couldn't stop laughing.

"Never seen Hinata Hyuuga with alcohol in her system," a familiar drawl sounded behind her. She spun, and saw Shikamaru's lazy smirk, before jumping onto him in time to the beat, in a massive hug.

"Shika-kun, you promised you'd dance with me!" she whined into his ear, and he rolled his eyes, feeling the heavy blush.

The large group of bodies weaved together, and Shikamaru and Hinata were squished, chest to chest and they continued dancing, even as Ino and Sasuke were pressed to their side and TenTen and Kiba on their other side.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up, her face pressed to the table top, surrounded by all her friends, and with a throbbing headache. She soothed it with medical chakra, and grinned to herself.

She'll miss her teasing self until next party night…

**

* * *

**

YAY FOR CONFIDENT HINATA! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!Pairings were in there, but I wasn't to bothered about major pairings… I just like confident Hinata! :D

Review is like a Yay for confident Hinata!! :D :D


	8. Little Ball of Sunshine, GaaNaru

**Little Ball of Sunshine**

He was His Little Ball of Sunshine.

The Sunshine would always be smiling, every time he went outside the door.

The Sunshine laughed, carefree, pranked everyone, made flirty moves, only to be hit down by a angry medic.

The Little Ball of Sunshine always taught people good things. He taught them to love, taught them never to give up, taught them to believe in themselves. They always took his word, even if they had originally believed the Ball of Sunshine was a monster.

He himself was one… Or had been. The Ball of Sunshine helped him out of his darkest thoughts, by fighting some sense into him.

He smirked; His Little Ball of Sunshine just wouldn't give up. The door opened, and he looked up, his fingers ghosting over the picture of the duo.

His Little Ball of Sunshine flopped down beside him, unzipping his jacket, revealing a golden, muscled chest.

"Wouldn't believe the day I had, Gaara-kun," he began breathlessly.

"I always believe in you, Naruto-kun," the red-head smiled, shifting back into the seat, as Naruto moved his golden head into his lap, launching into the story of his day. Gaara stroked his hair, a genuine smile on his face…

Because of His Little Ball of Sunshine.

**

* * *

**

Come on, ya gotta love Gaara and Naruto! I dunno if it's supposed to be romantic or friendship… You can decide :D

**As I said before, I'm not really sure what I want to do with this… Maybe just make a few one shots, I may make pairings soon…. I'unno…**

**Review button is willing you to press it and leave SilverWolfStar one!! :D :D **


	9. Quiet Day, Akatsuki

**Quiet Time**

This often happened once a week, when all the members were in the home base.

They would have a quiet day, when no explosions would happen, no shouting, no chasing, no arguing, no sacrificing, no noise.

Pein smiled to himself, as he trudged to the kitchen, in a pair of trousers, nothing else.

Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and Itachi were sat around a cookie. Deidara was glaring at the three, Sasori watching everyone warily, Tobi bouncing in his seat, and Itachi was calmly surveying the three. Pein swooped in and snatched the cookie off the table.

"What the hell, un?! We've been waiting for that for ages, un!" Deidara bellowed.  
"Will Leader-sama share?! Tobi has been a good boy for it!"  
"Leader-sama, I believe that is unfair, in all senses," Sasori snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously.  
"I will not hesitate to kill you, Leader," Itachi added.

Pein turned and tapped the calendar on the kitchen wall. In bright red were the words **'Quiet Day, no talking, no noise! … Or else…**'

Deidara threw himself on the floor, and began rolling around, Tobi watched his sempai curiously, Sasori glared and stepped over his idiotic partner and Itachi sat back down in his seat.

Itachi tapped Pein on the shoulder, and when he got his attention, held up the note book.

**Any missions? **It read.

Pein shook his head.

**No clients at all? **

Pein nodded his head, and Itachi shot him a look of confusion.

**Will you give me the cookie?**

Pein stood up and left. Itachi threw down the notebook in dismay, trotting after his Leader.

* * *

One thing Pein loved about Konan; She was good at keeping herself and Kisame quiet. They were sitting on the sofa, cuddling and watching the movie, with subtitles and muted.

Pein sat down on the solitary armchair, nibbling on the cookie. Kakuzu and Zetsu were on the other sofa, both stretched out, and glued to the TV.

Itachi and Sasori came in next, and they sat down next to Kisame and Konan. Itachi and his partner exchanged nods of welcome, before concentrating on the movie.

Tobi danced in, spinning onto the table, and sitting cross legged on it, and swaying to whatever tune was inside his head. Pein shook his head at the masked man, and watched with teary eyes, as the hero kissed his love goodbye.

**

* * *

**

What else can we do?

Hidan wrote to Deidara, as they sat, bored in the kitchen.

_Blow Tobi up?_

**You love him really, you blondie artist, you! **Hidan smirked to accompany it.

_Quit it! I do not!_

**Sasori?**

_I will kill you…_

**Lulz! XD …. We should put jelly in Leader's pillow!**

… _I can't believe you just wrote 'Lulz'…._

**What about my idea?!**

_ZOMG, that'll be freaking lol-ness!_

…**. 'Zomg'? … 'Lol-ness'? **

_Shut up! Stop smirking! Stupid Jashinist!_

Hidan looked upset, and followed Deidara. Surely his Jashin didn't need to be brought into it?

* * *

Pein stretched, and stood up, as the credits started rolling. Zetsu shot him a quizzical look, and Pein mimed falling asleep.

Everyone waved as their Leader left the room. He walked into the kitchen, to get a glass of water, and noticed writing on paper.

"WHAT?!" the shriek echoed around the entire base.  
"That was Pein, right?!" Konan asked, then clapped a hand over her mouth. Itachi stared at her absentmindedly.

"He's broken it, why can't we?"

"True…" Kakuzu trailed off, as Tobi stood at the front of the room, miming a zip on his lips.

Pein soon staggered into the living room, waving the piece of paper, and in peals of silent laughter. He threw it at the floor, before inhaling with a shriek, and started laughing again.

"They're stuffing your pillow with jelly?" Itachi guessed.

"N-no! Hid-Hidan says 'Lulz' an-and Dei-Dei-Deidara sa-says 'Zomg lol-ness'!" Pein gasped out.

The remaining members snorted into laughter, and when the duo that caused it walked into the room, confused, did the members almost stop breathing due to laughter.

"What the hell, un?"

"Lol-ness, sempai, you speak funneh!" Tobi squealed.  
Deidara glared at the masked man, before paling.

"Hidan, un? Did ya tell 'em?"  
"Nuh-huh! I was with you the whole fucking time, seriously!"

"That's what she said!" Itachi burst into giggles.

"How's that a 'that's what she said'? Itachi, don't be fidgety now…"

"That's definitely what she said!" Sasori laughed at Kisame.

Kakuzu and Zetsu stared at their mad comrades, before falling off the sofa laughing...

And thus, **Quiet Day **always ended in random speech from some of the more serious members.

**

* * *

**

Hehehehehe… I'm so evil X3 Silv enjoys doing that to Akatsuki, total lulz XP

Yes, I do say lulz, and ZOMG and all kinda things, so this was of no offence to anyone !! XP I just enjoy torturing Deidara, Hidan and the rest of Akatsuki!! XP

**Review please!! I'll love you forever :D … Not in a stalkerish way XP**


	10. Showers, Hinata

**Showers**

She watched intently, as the water droplets rained down, spreading into circular ripples, often colliding with each other.

Her system was this: Shampoo, rinse, body wash, conditioner, wait three minutes, wash everything off, then wait another fifteen minutes, sitting down, thinking.

Hinata sighed, as the pushed her fringe back for the fifth time. The shower droplets were over-powering, and pushing her fringe into her eyes, which she scraped back time after time.

She would think about everything: Family, friends and possible loves. Missions always cropped up, as well as lunch 'dates', popping up in her mind, often distracting her from her previous thoughts.

She scowled, as Hanabi banged on the door for the fifth time, complaining. Hanabi had her own bathroom, couldn't she stop pestering her older sister for Hinata's _own_ bathroom?!  
She stopped herself short; She loved her sister, she refused to be mean to her.

Kiba and Shino would be wondering where she was soon, she mused, reaching one arm up to turn off the power. As the water dribbled out, she held up her hand, droplets on her fingers.

Every time one droplet fell, she would name it, someone dear to her. Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Chouji, Anko, Tsunade, Kotetsu, Izumo, Kankurou, Neji, Lee, Gaara, Hiashi, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino and TenTen.

She smiled as the last droplets fell, all five at the same time, as she whispered all five names.

She had grown close to them, and was happy with them as her closest friends.

"Hinata-hime?" Kiba asked, poking his head round the door of her bathroom.

They both yelped, Hinata scrambling for her towel, as Kiba turned bright red and stumbled outwards.

"I'm sorry! Hanabi said you were just brushing your hair!" Kiba whined on the other side of the door, as Hinata laughed harder than ever, as Ino and TenTen yelled at the Inuzuka, Shikamaru muttered and Shino went to tell Hanabi off.

**

* * *

**

Tehe, I decided to make a change in the mood. Yeah, I missed Sakura out for a reason… I don't really like her… DON'T HURT ME FOR IT! It's my own opinion.  
I just think she's mean to hit Naruto and immediately assume stuff and hit a person if it's about her…. Don't like it…

**I actually had this idea while I was in the shower, so, that be the title! XP**

**Review!! :D**


	11. Dangerous, Akatsuki Pairings

**Dangerous **

**Hidan X Hinata**

He was a lion. Powerful, strong, vicious… But he was loyal to his pride - his fellow Akatsuki members. She watched him, as he fought through enemies, and she battled, holding her own against enemies too, before several dropped with blood pooling from their stomach.

She turned to see him withdrawing two spikes from his stomach, and he grinned at her.

"Angel, come here,"

And the fight halted as he gave her a dangerous kiss, in the middle of a battle.

**

* * *

**

Deidara X TenTen

She supposed this was why Shikamaru liked hanging with her. She would stay quiet and watch the clouds, ignoring everything around her.

Until a blue eyed blonde popper their head in front of her vision. She glared at him lazily.

"What you looking at, un?" She simply lifted a hand to the sky, yet that hand shot out to grip onto her captor, as the bird twirled higher in a spiral. Deidara chuckled, and held onto her.

"Getting you closer to these clouds will be dangerous, Tennie… I can call you that, right, un?"

**

* * *

**

Itachi X Temari

She knew the eyes could kill her. She had sparred with the younger Uchiha before, after he decided to come back to Konoha.

Seems he hadn't succeeded in one of his two plans. His other plan, however, was coming along just fine…

She swept her fan around her, pushing off the ground, and avoiding the fire shot at her.

Itachi smirked form his place on the ground. She had good moves. Pity she jumped right up into his trap. Right on cue, the cry sounded, and he made his way up the tree towards the tied up girl.

She glared at him, and turned her head away defiantly.

"Why would you look away from me?"

"It's dangerous to look away… You'd get angry… I like trouble…" she grinned, her tongue darting out in a playful gesture.

**

* * *

**

Sasori X Sakura

Her fists were dangerous. He watched as she smacked her blonde team mate over the head.

As he followed after her, like a shadow, she turned to glance over her shoulder. He smirked, as she sped up, not enough for a citizen to notice, but enough for him to notice.

As she turned the corner, which led to her house, the road was deserted, and he moved smoothly, so he was leaning on the fence, in front of her.

"You've been following me?" she asked, studying his face.

"You knew I wasn't dead?" he countered. She simply grinned, and sashayed past him. When he watched her over the shoulder, she curled a finger, as if inviting him to follow.

He did; Well someone had to tame those fists, right?

**

* * *

**

Pein X Ino

She knew people would whisper. She wouldn't care.

She could feel teachers glaring at her. She never cared.

She knew her parents wouldn't approve. She didn't care.

She could see his friends smirking and winking. She didn't care.

She knew what her friends thought. She never cared.

She could hear the shouts of astonishment already. She wouldn't care.

As Pein settled her on his motorbike, and kissed her nose lightly, she giggled. He wasn't dangerous. He was a gorgeous older boy, who was considered a rebel. The lioness herself was taming him.

**

* * *

**

Kisame X Konan

Maybe she liked the idea that as they walked out together, people would realise that she wasn't with her best friend.  
Maybe he liked the idea that as they held hands, people would realise he wasn't just a ninja, but a person.

Maybe she liked the idea that as he slipped an arm round her waist, people would think they were a cute couple.  
Maybe he liked the idea that as she snuggled closer, people would think they were a dangerous couple.

They both grinned at each other anyway. They would be the cutest dangerous couple the world has ever seen though…

**

* * *

**

Hehehehehehe… I know I missed out Zetsu, Kakuzu and Tobi (doublehugewolfieloveglomps for them!)  
But these are the only pairings I could be bothered to write… Heh, that makes me sound lazy, which I am, but that's beside the point! XD

Fact is, now I've done this, if ya wanna send pairings in, I'll write them and stuff, and I'll keep writing down my own - hopefully humorous - ones and updating and such, so yeah…

**Pairings I will refuse to do though -**

**ShikaTema**

**NaruHina**

**Geez, I'm sorry, okai, don't hit me!! ;_;**

**I just don't like the pairings… I can't write them. I actually threw myself off my bed and into my door because I couldn't write NaruHina, without it ending up as Naru-chan being horrible, and Hinata running to someone else.**

**I cursed my head off - not literally, my head is still hanging on - when Shikamaru ended up leaving Temari for Ino in my story, because I can't write them.**

**I would fail miserably at them, so it's for your own safety!! DX  
But I will accept other pairings, and if ya wanna give me a key word you really want it to revolve around, go for it… I don't really mind how you tell me… I check my reviews and messages most of the time, so however it will get to me and be written. But I would prefer it if it was in Messages... OOH! I HAS AN IDEA FTW!!! :D (impatient to go write it now) XP**

**So long as it makes you happy, and gets me reviews, I'm fine!! :D :D :D **

**Loves ya!! :D**


	12. Sight, NaruHina, Thankies to Felix!

**NaruHina, Sight  
**_By Lix Lorn, the Eeveetrainer  
_(Set shortly after the arc in which they search Orochimaru's hideout and get defeated by Sasuke)

Naruto sighed.

After everything he'd done, all that he'd accomplished… no-one cared.  
He saved the village… however many times. The world, once or twice.

No-one saw him. Not after three years of training. Not after the most important mission of his life-which failed.  
They saw Uzumaki Naruto, the prankster. Uzumaki Naruto, the idiot, the dropout. Uzumaki Naruto, the demon.

A single tear dropped down his face.

"N…Naruto-kun? Is something wrong?"  
"Wrong?" said Naruto, looking up wildly, wiping his face and putting on his grin. "No, not at all."

"I… heard you crying…" she said. "Please… t…talk to me?"  
"…no-one sees me." sad Naruto. It was the kind of thing that weighed down his heart at night, the sort of thing he'd never say aloud, but… he needed it.

"…I see you." she whispered. "I always have."

Naruto gave a slight, bitter laugh, and Hinata winced.  
"Yeah? Then where were you helping me out in the chunin… exams…" he faltered, remembering the healing salve. "And you… came to watch even though you were hurt… and you…"

He trailed off. She had. She always had. She smiled slightly.

"…and it was you in the waterfall that time, wasn't it?" he said. "Always training."

She blushed.  
And that was the last straw.  
His mouth fell open.

"Hinata…. you like me?"

She fainted. "…I'm the one who can't see. That Byakugan really is good…"

**

* * *

**

Poor Naru-chan! I love him!! X3

**THANKIES to Felix the Eeveetrainer, for writing this NaruHina drabble for me… As I explained earlier, I can't write NaruHina, or ShikaTema, and he gladly gave two one-shots! Go read some of his work! GO! FLY LIKE THE WIND, BULLSEYE! **

**Read and Review~! PLEASE! And tell me if ya want a certain pairing one-shot! :D**


	13. Clouds, ShikaTema, Thankies again to Fee

**TemaShika, Clouds**

_By Lix Lorn, the Eeveetrainer _

(Set During the timeskip.)

"Hey, Shika. You here?" came a familiar voice. Shikamaru was lying outside his house, where she was staying, staring up at the clouds.

"Yeah." he replied simply. "…want to watch clouds?"

He could almost hear her rolling her eyes.  
"Shikamaru?" she asked, sitting next to him.  
"Yeah?" he said again, without looking.

"You can't take a hint, can you?"  
"What do you mean?" he asked, raising a hand to trace patterns in the clouds.

There was the sound of a fan flashing through the air. All the clouds were blown away by brief, strong wind.  
Shikamaru looked at her, starting to mumble 'Troublesome…'

"…Temari." he said.  
"What?" she said crossly.

"You're leaning on your fan… naked."  
"Yes. So?"  
"Uh…."

"Well, the holding hands and the talking to you and STAYING WITH YOU didn't make you realise I liked you, so I thought sleeping with you would manage it."

"…huh. Let's try that."

* * *

**Lulz XP Again, THANKIES to Felix the Eeveetrainer, for writing a ShikaTema for me! :D **

**What would be - even more - funneh, is if Shika's dad came out, right then…**

"… **Sorry, son… Darling, don't come out here!"  
"What's going on?!"  
"He's got a girl round…"  
"WHO?! … Why is she naked?"  
"I don't know… I told you not to come out here!" **

**Temari and Shikamaru both sit there, Temari blushing, and Shikamaru muttering.**

…**. Funneh XP **

**Read and Review~! And tell me if you want a certain pairing done too! :D Also, tell me what you think of ALL of these one-shots I've done, please~! XD**


	14. Dinner Rush, Sasuke Karin, AU

**Dinner Dates**

"Karin, will you please hurry up? My parents hate to be kept waiting!" Sasuke called up the stairs to his girlfriend.  
"Will you give me a minute? Besides, Itachi will be late too!" Karin's voice drifted back down the stairs.

Sasuke dragged a hand through his hair and ruffled the back some more, staring at the full length mirror placed conveniently at the bottom of the stairs by the door.

His white top… Un-tucked, or tucked in? Sasuke experimented, before leaving it out, and brushing a speck of imaginary dust from his black trousers. He rolled the white sleeves up, and glanced at his watch.

"KARIN! I will come up these stairs in a minute, dammit!" he yelled again, his frown increasing at the thump and thunder from their shared upstairs.

"Gosh darnit, Sasuke! You made me drop my shoes!" Karin huffed, arriving at the top of the stairs. She made her way down two steps at a time, and glanced at him.  
"Is this okay?" she gestured at her outfit wildly. The white, short sleeve blouse was free of any wrinkles, before hitting her dark red, black and white tartan style skirt. Her hair was sleek and glossy, with a red alice band placed neatly atop the deep pink locks.

"Now, which shoes? Heels, or flat? Or my converse?" his girlfriend asked, eyeing his black converses curiously. Her red eyes flicked up to meet his coal ones, and he realised her glasses were gone from framing her face, and the black lashes just touched her eyebrows… Which were arched.

"What?" she asked, with a pout of her lips.

"Let's go back upstairs," Sasuke growled playfully, pushing his girlfriend upstairs.

"Sasuke! The time!" she wailed, hitting him on the shoulder lightly.

**

* * *

**

OMJ, first Sasuke/Karin I've ever written… I don't really know what came over me… I wanted to write an AU pairing, and for some reason, this popped into my mind…

**(pout) Yesh, Sasuke has parents, yesh, Sasuke likes his brother, no, I don't know who I would put as Itachi's girlfriend, and yesh, Sasuke pushed Karin back upstairs to have sex. Dammit, what a playful boyfriend he be! XP**

**I hoped you liked it, it was a spur of a moment thing! LIVE IN THE FRIGGING MOMENT! (flowers and stuff)**

**Review pwease! I give cookies! 83 **


	15. Trees, Sakura Sasori, AU

**Trees ~ SakuSaso**

The pink hair swayed slightly, as the wind whispered through the branches, caressing the still body that stayed on it's branches, leg dangling casually, back leant against the sturdy trunk of the tree.

Sakura pushed her hair back, her green eyes never leaving the book; a love story, about a boy who wasn't all he seemed, and the girl's worst enemy was the once who really loved her.  
The heroine, Harumi, had to fight, to save her enemy, from the boy she originally loved… Okay, so it sounded bad, but Sakura was riveted - the third time she read it! - and she was at her favourite part, when a rock bounced off the trunk, right above her head.

Giving a startled scream, Sakura almost fell off the branch, her book dropping to the ground as she scrambled back up to glare at whoever threw the rock.

A tall blonde boy sniggered and nudged his red headed friend.

"I told you she'd drop it, yeah! Let's get it!" and he sprinted towards the book, giving Sakura enough warning to start her scramble down towards her precious book.

The blonde bent and snatched it up, just as Sakura reached the last branch, and started dancing around waving it above his head. The sixteen year old leapt desperately, attempting to reach the book, despite being a whole head shorter than the blonde.

"'_And then Harumi, her blue eyes blazing, slammed her sword into the ground, causing lightening to shoot towards her enemy, frying them to a crisp_' What a shit book, yeah!" he sniggered, reading and carefully stepping round the tree, to avoid the frantic girl.

Sakura's jaw clenched and her fist tightened. The blue eyes continued scanning the pages, looking for another small bit of book to tease, and didn't notice the small fist aiming right towards his pretty, rosy cheek.

"Shut the hell up!" she screamed, as her fist connected, sending the taller boy sprawling. The book dropped from his grasp, and Sakura pounced on it, curling into a ball on the ground, as the blonde glared at her.

He started to march towards her, growling under his breath, his hands tightening into fists much like hers had earlier, when a pale hand gripped his wrist.  
"Deidara. Don't hit girls. She isn't worth it anyway." a deep voice stated, and Sakura stared at the red head.

Deidara scoffed and glared at Sakura.  
"She punched me first, yeah!"

"You insulted my book!" Sakura snapped back, and Deidara's blue eyes narrowed.

"It's a crap book though. Besides, it was funny, yeah." he shrugged.  
"Your just a bully. Who enjoys teasing others. Go to hell."

The red-head pulled back on Deidara's wrist again, as the blonde started towards Sakura.

"Deidara, go back. Hidan is probably waiting. I'll talk to her." the bright eyes narrowed up at his blonde friend, who cursed and spun, facing away from Sakura and marched down the hill, grumbling the entire way.

Sakura stared at the smaller boy - obviously he was taller than she - and gulped. Deidara seemed to be smiling all the time, even if he was a bully… This guy was just… blank.

"You know he's wrong."  
Sakura blinked, "What?"

"The book. It's good. I've read it five times already. The section you're at? Best part, in my opinion." the red headed boy crouched down beside her, as Sakura shyly pulled herself up, keeping her eyes on the book.

"Yeah, I think so too… I'm Sakura." she offered her hand shyly.  
"Sasori." and he kissed the top of her hand, and she blushed and almost squeaked in response as his deep eyes glanced up at her; It was just how Harumi's enemy greeted her, but in a teasing way.

"Don't you have to go? After Deidara, I mean?" Sakura said suddenly, breaking eye contact and attempting to calm her cheeks down.

"That brat? He'll be fine, go tell Hidan the story, and then they'll both forget about it tomorrow… Chances are next time he sees you, he'll attempt to hit on you… He's like that, so I apologise for him, in possible advance." Sasori smirked as Sakura giggled.

"So you aren't leaving?" Sakura glanced at him shyly.

"No. Do you have a problem?" Sakura shook her head furiously, and opened the book again.  
She offered it to Sasori, who took it with a slight smile. He stretched his legs out, and stretched one arm out to the side, curling his fingers in.

Sakura blushed and crawled, fitting neatly under his arm and staying stock still.

"You know, that's uncomfortable. Come here." and Sasori guided her head to rest near his neck, so she could still see the words, and pushed the back of her knees to curl, overlapping his legs slightly, as his back rested against the trunk of the tree.

"'_Koden cried out as the masked man pressed a spike into his back. Harumi thrashed against the ropes, her eyes fixated on her former enemy's face. His brown eyes locked with hers and he poked his tongue out at her, as he did all those years ago, when they first met._'" Sasori began to read aloud…

* * *

"Whatcha reading?" a voice murmured into her ear. Sakura giggled as Sasori wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Revision. I have a medical test soon, and I-"  
"You'll do fine…" Sasori messed her short pink hair as Sakura squealed indignantly, and turned to hit her boyfriend of six years on the arm.

"Ouch!" he said jokingly, pouting at her. The twenty-one year old mock-glared at him, before sniggering.

"You look to girlie for me to keep a straight face!" she laughed at the twenty-two year old, who broke his pout to glare at her.  
"Hey, it's not my fault." she whined as Sasori pulled away from her, moving to the tree and resting his back against it.

He stretched out his arm and curled his fingers in. Sakura smiled, gathered her revision books together and crawled towards her boyfriend, fitting under his arm, and intertwining their legs as her head fitted comfortably under his chin.

"It's the ending to the sequel. We have two more pages…" Sasori waved the last book in the triology under her nose.

Sakura squealed; It was the last one of her favourite book, the book that bought Sasori and Sakura together.

After Koden had finished running from the masked criminals, him and Harumi had started dating. It was only when they found out Harumi's old love, Eiyuu was behind the evil organisation that was intent on killing Koden and Harumi, did they join forces as fighters to try and stop Eiyuu. They had just killed Eiyuu, and this was where it ended, in the middle of blood, swords and bodies - some alive, some dead.

"'_Koden turned to the blood-sprayed Harumi and shot her a cheeky grin. "This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you!" he mock teased, and Harumi laughed.  
_"_I've never felt happier though, Koden…" as she hugged his tall frame to herself._

"_I am too. I don't understand why we used to argue…"  
_"_An argument in a relationship is healthy stuff!" Harumi laughed, hitting his shoulder playfully. Koden smirked and pointed behind Harumi, allowing the blue-eyed girl to spin round in confusion._

_ When she saw nothing, she turned back, to see Koden holding a small black box, staring down into her eyes.  
_"_I love you, Harumi. You have to marry me." he stated, tears almost falling._

_Harumi gasped, searching for a coherent answer, words forming in her mind, but never leaving her tongue.  
_"_I… I … Yes. I .. Yes." she stumbled a bit, and Koden broke into a huge, watery grin, grabbing her small waist and lifting her into the air, spinning her round._

_Several grins broke out on the blood-splattered faces, as people watched the newly engaged couple spin round. _

"_They'll have a good life… It always starts with a fight." an amused father of Harumi told his neighbour, as Koden slipped the shining ring onto Harumi's finger._

"_I love you, Koden."  
"I love you too…"'_ The end." Sasori finished, closing the book.

Sakura squealed.

"She's getting married! Yeah!" she clapped happily for her favourite heroine. Sasori chuckled as his girlfriend wriggled in excitement.

"We'll be just like that, right?" she asked, staring up at him, bright green eyes shining happily.  
"Of course…" he whispered, bending down to kiss her lips.

Sakura felt the cold metal band slip onto her left hand, before breaking apart from Sasori and staring down at the engagement ring.  
Sasori gave her a lop-sided, slightly goofy smile as Sakura squealed once more, and kissed him harder, under the same tree they had first met.

**

* * *

**

Ohkai, random brave wain… Yeah, that's supposed to say Brain Wave, but I said brave wain…

**Anywho, this is for Darkness of Yami, who said her favourite couple was Sasori Sakura, and I wrote this for her.**

**I promised this a long time ago, I know, and I apologise for the delay; Shit happened, to put it bluntly, and my writing stopped altogether.  
So this is just me getting back on track; I do apologise if it isn't as good! :/**

**But I'm back on track now!I've got millions more brave wain stored away, and I'm going to type them, as well as my big story, Weak With Strong Hearts, which is so close to the end, that I might actually cry and scream when it's finally done, and I'm so close to typing the penultimate chapter of it!No idea when I will post it though… =.=**

**Anywho, read and review, you know the drill! ;P**

**~ Wolfie-chan =^.^=**


	16. ANBU, HinataHidan

**ANBU ~ HinaHida**

The young woman checked in, wandering out the back of the small inn, towards the koi pond, where her room was situated.

Her long hair swayed as she walked, her eyes focused demurely on where she placed her feet, as she walked upstairs. Once reaching an old door, she placed the key inside and unlocked the door.

"Stupid men…" she hissed under her breath, suddenly slamming the door shut and locking it from the inside.

Hinata Hyuuga swung her bag onto the double bed and glared at the door, showing a street busy with people. She opened her case and ran her fingers over the white mask, with deep blue markings, of a cat.  
Kiba-kun would hate to see this as my mask… And possibly Shino-kun… She thought with a small smile, before coughing and turning around, to face a mirror.

Pale lavender eyes stared back at her, surveying the travelling clothes in distaste. They were dirty, torn and dusty. Hinata shrugged them off and stared at the ANBU tattoo in the mirror, before turning to see what Ino had packed for evening wear.

A deep blue dress, the dress splitting at mid-thigh on her right leg and the rest spilling gracefully to ankle length. There were two straps, but a low-cut neckline.

The Hyuuga pouted and shimmied into the dress. She gaped at the amount of chest it showed, and carefully adjusted it to accommodate herself.  
A pale blue ribbon fell out of the bag as Hinata rummaged around for shoes, and a note along side it.

_Hina-chan!_  
_Have fun on your mission - do try and find that bastard and bring him back here… I get to interrogate him!_  
_By the way, the blue ribbon? For accessories wise, wear it as a choker or a bracelet. I know you look stunning in that dress, and remember this town is quite posh. I thought it would help you fit in. _

_But do try and hurry back; We'll all miss you! _

_Lots of love, Ino, TenTen, Kiba, Akamaru, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji x_

Hinata chuckled slightly at the note and folded away carefully under all her ANBU armour. Tying the ribbon around her wrist, she slipped on the slight-heeled shoes and trotted out the door, collecting her money from the table top.

* * *

Hidan sighed. Being in a hole really sucked. It was so much better outside; of course stupid deer wouldn't let him leave for a couple of hours, before he decided to make a run for it.

One of those deers must have informed Konoha scum. The Jashinist frowned, taking another sip of his drink and glaring at anyone who came near him, especially women, who were flocking towards him and his slightly shirtless self.

He just wasn't in the mood at the moment. And those girls were being incredibly desperate. He eyed one in disgust as she lifted up her skirt for a man at the bar to see.  
"Have some fucking pride, woman…" he muttered into his glass, downing the last quarter of liquid.

Music blasted a little to his right, and he could see people dancing, but he slumped as elegantly as he should against the chair and held his head proudly. More women stared at him, but his magenta eyes directed themselves out the window.  
The door opened, and at a rather drunken wolf-whistle, he turned half-heartedly to see what or who had attracted such attention.

His eyes widened slightly.  
A pale woman had just swept in, a deep blue dress hugging curves and swishing around her feet elegantly. A light flush had painted her features at the attention now on her, but her shoulders stayed back and relaxed, and a deep blue shawl draped over her arms, covering her entire upper arm and draping across to hide her lower back.

Lavender eyes stayed fixed on the bar and she leant forward slightly to talk to the astounded bar man.

Hidan shook his head and wrenched his eyes away from the dark-haired woman. He had more self control than those lust-hungry bastards he was sharing this bar with.

Propping his head up with a hand under his chin, Hidan looked out the window again, and drifted into his thoughts, sifting through them and contemplating them one at a time.

_Akatsuki:_ Probably still assumed he was long gone, but Konoha was now after him… If Itachi and Kisame were after Kyuubi, and said Kyuubi was in Konoha, surely they would have some clue that he was alive and wandering.

_Job:_ He was still a damn good ninja, but he'd be Jashin-damned if he went back to that money-hungry fucked up organisation - not that he didn't like some of the members. Or the missions. The leader was a bit of an asshole though…

_Accommodation:_ There was only a certain amount of time before people would realise he wasn't paying for his room. Which meant travelling, which meant possibly running into some members of Akatsuki and being found out. So he had to find some way of getting money.

That woman at the bar… Wait, what?  
Hidan cursed and turned to glare at said female, who was leaning against the bar and looking into her drink as she stirred it, her expression thoughtful as she bit her lower lip, eyes glazed over.

Does she have to look so damn cute? Hidan groaned mentally, then blinked. Since when did he say, or even think cute?S  
tanding up, Hidan thought it best to get his woman out of his system, before he did something that was… Un-Hidan like.

Stalking up the bar and looking down at himself to check his shirt was undone - had to show off his chest… It was pretty Jashin-damned hot! - Hidan leant against the bar beside the pretty angel.

She blinked as he ordered a drink, and glanced up at him.  
Her eyes were practically level with his collarbone, so when those pale lavender eyes drifted downwards to gaze at his muscular body, he smirked.

"Can I get you another drink?" he asked, gesturing with one hand to her empty glass.

The woman paused, half-opening her mouth and licking her bottom lip as if pondering what to say. Hidan's eyes followed her pink tongue and his mind gave him some images. He almost groaned aloud.

"Yes, please. If it's not too much trouble." she said softly, and Hidan smirked wider.  
"None at all. Another for the lady." he ordered the bar man, who hurried to get the woman her drink.

"My names Hidan. I'm new around here." he offered his hand. The woman blinked, before smiling, and shaking his hand.  
"Hinata." she offered, before turning to give a winning smile to the man handing her the drink. He flushed at her attention and dived towards another customer, as Hidan snorted.

* * *

_What's everyone going to think? I'm having a civil conversation and a drink with my target for tomorrow! My Kami, what the fuck is wrong with me?_

Hinata's thoughts raged onwards like that, while maintaining a pleasant façade on the outside, towards Hidan, the ex-Akatsuki member. He had just got them their second alcoholic drinks - although Hidan had had some before… - and it was obviously affecting him.

"Ya know… These fuckers round here were all looking at you… So I turned around to take a look, ya know, curiosity killed the fucking cat and shit… and, damn, I couldn't get you off my mind!" Hidan slurred slightly, waving the glass around and at the end of his 'speech' decided to slump nearer to Hinata's extremely shocked face.

"That's sweet of you, Hidan-san." she murmured, turning her head slightly to get more alcohol into her system.

"It's not sweet! Fuck! I got annoyed, only reason I'm over here, right, now." to accentuate the last two words, Hidan jabbed her on the forehead. She merely batted her eyelashes and giggled, making Hidan blink.

He tested out the first word, "Sooooo… Tell me. Any bastard won your heart, or am I being an asshole trying to worm my way into your, possibly fucking taken, life?" he leaned even closer.

Hinata looked away, biting her bottom lip. "There isn't someone."  
"Fuck. There is…" Hidan moaned, glaring into his drink and downing the rest of it.  
"There isn't. It's just… I've been…"  
Hidan watched her curiously as she struggled for the right word.

"… Fucked in love. It hates my guts. Honestly." Hinata shrugged.  
"This love won't hate your guts…" Hidan murmured, leaning forward again and watching Hinata's eyes as they darted round the room, and a blush lit up her features.

"I don't think that makes any sense, Hidan-san…" she giggled nervously.

"Fuck the 'Hidan-san'! I wanna be Hidan-kun! Or just damned Hidan!" he suddenly snapped, grabbing her drink and taking a sip.

Hinata yelped and went for her drink.  
Hidan smirked and held it near his head, making Hinata stand on her tip-toes to try and reach it.

"Hidan-kun! Please!" she whined, hands clawing for her glass. He laughed and handed it back.

"Anyway… Hina-hime. You're fucking stunning… Whoever screwed up your life… Fuck 'em." Hidan whispered in her ear, before planting a, rather sloppy, kiss on the startled girl.

Her hands whacked at his chest, before the alcohol finally hit him, and he slumped even more, leaning all his weight against the petite woman.

Hidan was vaguely aware of a startled squeal, before silence from the woman under him. Then his arm was lifted, another arm went round his middle, and he was suddenly being half carried, half dragged towards, he assumed, the door.

* * *

How amusing. How fucking amusing. Her target was now half unconscious, and being carried into the street.

"Hidan-kun, do you remember where your hotel is?" she asked nicely.  
Why could she not just dump him outside the bar?

"That way…" his hand sleepily pointed straight ahead, the hotel opposite the bar. Hinata smiled. At least luck was on her side.

"Which floor?" she asked again, as they staggered into the lobby-area.

"First…" he mumbled, his lips near to her pulse in her neck. She smiled at the woman behind the check-out and fumbled her way up the stairs.

Hidan started laughing, as Hinata's hand gripped the arm slung round her shoulders, and started to drag him up the stairs.

"Hidan-kun, this isn't… funny!" she panted as she reached the top of the stairs. He slumped against her some more, nuzzling into her neck.

"Hina-hime, don't be mad!" he whined, feeling the heat from her bright-red blush. She made a scoffing sound and Hidan suddenly grabbed a door handle, and pulled both of them backwards, slamming his hand against the door.

"My head fucking hurts… But this is my room… Why won't it fucking open!" Hidan started kicking the door in frustration, and Hinata rolled her eyes.  
"You need a key."

Hidan moaned and fell into her again, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent.

"T'is in my… back pocket…" he murmured, slowly drifting off.

"Hidan-kun, get it out then!" Hinata snapped, finally losing her patience. Her reply was a groan from the sleepy man, "Fine. I'll fucking do it, bastard."

Wincing slightly, Hinata managed to find the key without touching… too much…

Hidan's body dropped onto the floor as Hinata shifted to open it, and after glaring at the sleeping man, Hinata grabbed his arms and dragged him along the floor into his room.  
Eyeing the silver-haired man in distaste, she grabbed a pen and paper, left a quick note, before sweeping out of the room, her heels clacking as she glared at anyone who glanced her way.

Her target just severely pissed her off.

* * *

Hidan's eyes scrunched closed even more. Someone was watching him. He could feel it. Turning over, he whacked his already throbbing head against a bed and cursed. Loudly.

"Who the fuck is watching me? I'll pound your shitty face in!" he yelled into the darkness, his eyes just adjusting.

"Hmm… How amusing… A little note. From the girl last night." a calm voice came from just above him.

Startled, Hidan attempted to grab the legs.  
Hangovers slowed you down, he decided, as he hit his head again, and the amused voice chuckled, somewhere to his left now. Hidan jumped to a standing position, and groaned again.

"Head rush?" the voice sneered, and there was a soft thud, somewhere near Hidan. He felt the cool metal press again his throat and closed his eyes.

"Assassination mission?" he asked, leaning his head back and having to slouch, before his head touched the person behind him.  
"Capture…" the feminine voice purred in his ear, as fabric covered his eyes, and knotted round the back of his head. Hidan laughed and allowed the person to drag him out.

"Wait! I won't leave without my fucking scythe, bitch!" he cried, dragging his heels into the soft carpet, and setting his mouth into a pout. The woman chuckled.

"You're not carrying it." she warned, and the hand left his neck for one second, before returning to it's grasp again.

"You have fucking got it, right? Not going to do some shit trick, and lie to me?" Hidan fretted as he felt the night air on his, shirtless, body.

"I have. See?" and the three blades suddenly caressed his back. Hidan chuckled and put his trust in the capturer as she pushed him and they both landed on the ground below.

As soon as he was on solid ground, with more room to move around, Hidan spun and went to grab his scythe. He blundered around a bit, and managed to walk into something.

"Fucking blindfold!" he roared, scrabbling it at it in anger.

"Stop that." the soft voice commanded, her fingers touching lightly to both his shoulders.

Hidan spun round, and went to punch the annoying female, but found it was harder to lift his hands.  
"What the fuck? What the hell did you stab me with, woman?" he frowned, before concentrating on the strange buzzing feeling in his arm.

The woman shoved him, and he grumbled, walking, still deep in thought.

"Hyuuga! You're a fucking Hyuuga!" he cried happily after a few minutes of serious thinking whilst walking, "Wait… Shit. That's not good, seriously."

The woman laughed again, and Hidan decided, against all odds of being blindfolded and captured, he liked her laugh. A smirk curled his way onto on his lips.

* * *

Hinata smiled at the back of the man before her. Maybe she would extend the mission, from a capture to a 'Help Hidan settle in' mission.  
She swung her hair over her shoulder and walked beside him, one hand gripping his wrist, as if pulling a small child along.

"Do you want me to read that note for you? From the girl last night?" she asked, pulling the note out from underneath her arm-guards.

"You still have it? … Yes, fucking _please_." Hidan put stress on the 'please' and Hinata giggled again.

"Okay…" she mused, unfolding it slowly.

"_Dear Hidan,_

_You were drunk. Very. I carried you home, but dumped you on the floor - you were to much for me to handle up those stairs, plus you collapsed beside the door, so I dragged you in. _

_However, I had a nice night. You're very good to talk to, and I hope we meet again soon. _

_By the way, love? Fucks around so much with me. Just in case you didn't remember. Oh, and thanks for stealing my first kiss in a drunken daze. Allowed me to be not so shocked, and I don't hit drunken men. _

_Enjoy your life,_

_Hina-hime_"

Hidan was silent as the words of his capturer echoed round his head.  
"Fuck. You think I messed up?" he asked in a whisper.

Hinata smiled behind her cat mask.  
"Maybe. Maybe if you see her again, she'll forgive you, especially if you apologise nicely, and soberly."

Hidan chuckled, then was pulled back into a stand still.

"Let's go meet my Hokage!" the ANBU chirped merrily, before the floor vanished from under his feet, and the ANBU's hand slipped down to interlace their fingers…

**

* * *

**

Tehehehehehe.

**Love this couple. SOOOO MUCH! X3**

**Ohkai, so Hidan probably would've put up more of a fight. But he had a hangover; everyone knows hangovers make you slow and your head hurt, especially if you hit it three times. ;P**

**Ohkai, ANBU wouldn't agree to take a fucking huge, three-bladed scythe. And they wouldn't be so talkative or nice to their target.**

**Hey, it's my story, I liked it this way, and these are my favourite pairings/characters. **

"**Fucked in love. It hates my guts. Honestly." is my quote. I honestly said this, to my friends, because it's true. **

**In the story, I'm hoping it's because Naruto is dating someone else. (Preferably not Sakura, Sakura should so go to Lee! ;P) And Hinata is obviously upset about it, but her friends are there, and she's met a nice guy at the bar… No, the barman. Not Hidan; since when was Hidan considered a 'nice guy'? XP **

**Jokes, of course it was him! XP**

**Yeah… Read and review, ya know the drill **

**(Do I have to do a disclaimer… Everyone should know I don't own it - do you think I would be writing my favourite pairing up here? Hell, I'd be busy trying to make Hidan alive and well again! ;P)**


	17. Paint, Konoha Kunoichi

**Paint ~ Konoha Kunoichi (And hint of pairings at the end!)**

Ino wiped away her blonde hair with the back of her hand, and frowned at what was in front of her.

"Tsunade-sama, the colour looks wrong!" she called down the ladder at the slightly paint-splattered Hokage.

"It needs another coat, wait until it has dried!" was the reply. Hinata almost groaned at the sound of another coat being applied to the four buildings these girls were working on.

TenTen dipped the brush into a pot of water, before hanging it on a small loop connected to the belt slung around her slim hips."  
Remind me again _why _we are doing this?" she moaned to Sakura who rolled her eyes.

"Naruto-baka didn't want to do painting, claiming it to be too girly. He wanted something else."

Hinata almost cursed the blonde boy as she dabbed a yellow spot on the wall of the newly built academy for the younger ninjas soon joining.

The building they were currently in was one for the three to six year olds, who would be left here to train if their parents had a mission, or generally wanted help training.  
The next building was for the younger children to train in; complete with some scrolls and weapons put away in glass cases.

The third building was for the children to finally succeed in acquiring their hitiate. The building conjoined to that was the larger training room, just in case it was bad weather; of course, as Tsunade-sama had pointed out, the shinobi had to work in all weather.  
But indoors helped with manoeuvring in tight spaces.

Kurenai looked on in amusement, as Sakura wrestled with a paint lid that was refusing to come off, and TenTen whipped out a couple of senbons and began hammering them into the lid.

"Great, now we just squeeze the red onto the walls, is that what you thought, TenTen?" Sakura asked sarcastically, before snarling and punching the paint tin, causing it to explode over the shocked teens, and metal skidded everywhere.

Hinata laughed and almost fell off her ladder, while Ino flung her paintbrushes down towards the two paint covered girls.

Hanabi scowled as she painted a sun, and Hana and Tsume began arguing over who drew the best dog.  
Moegi attempted to lighten up the younger Hyuuga, by complimenting her on the sun, receiving a face full of yellow paint as a result.

Anko dodged a paint brush in amusement, next to the genjutsu specialist.

"So, what did the boys end up getting?" she asked, as Kurenai smirked.

* * *

Birds chirped merrily, as an orange blur raced round, followed by several angry blurs.

"Flower arrangement? You passed up painting for _flower arrangement_?" Neji yelled, currently in the lead of the attackers, Sasuke thundering beside him looking absolutely bloody murderous.

"Painting is too girly!" Naruto protested, whirling his arms like crazy in a, sadly failed, attempt to get away.

"And flower arrangement isn't?" Kiba snarled, as Sasuke finally dove for Naruto's ankle and successfully pulled the blonde onto the ground.

Kakashi watched over the top of his orange book. Iruka squirmed and winced beside him, while Gai was dancing and spinning in the field of multi-coloured flowers.

Kotetsu and Izumo sat on either side of Ibiki, pestering him about girls that Ibiki managed to pick up, while Ebisu snuck peeks over Kakashi's shoulder, to read the book.

"Shouldn't we… break them up?" Iruka winced, as Naruto's yowl of pain left bells ringing in their ears. Kakashi sighed and placed his book down, giving Ebisu the chance to snatch it away.

"Boys! Let's get this over with!" Kakashi called, effectively allowing Naruto to be released from multiple strangle holds, and all the men in the field picked up baskets, and a list, and began picking the flowers, constant glares being filtered at the sad, bruised and muttering Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Anko sniggered before receiving a face-full of green paint from Hana. Shizune shrieked and held TonTon up as a shield, while Hinata poured the full paint tin over Shizune's and Tsunade's heads.

"Hinata Hyuuga!" Tsunade roared, dripping brown from her blonde locks.  
Hinata's giggles ceased as she trembled under the looming Hokage… only to receive a paint brush across the face and hair.

She squealed and ran away, blue dripping down the bridge of her nose and onto her cheeks, and running down her dark hair. Sakura was being sprayed with red paint, while rolling about on the ground.

TenTen and Ino were battling with paintbrushes, before Tsume swung by with two tins of pink and red paint, and tipped them over the two younger girls.  
They instantly declared war.

Kurenai happily smudged a hand print on Anko's face, before being tackled to the ground and have a paint brush dragged _everywhere_ leaving a orange trail behind it's bristles.

Hanabi and Moegi were cowering behind books, when Hana pulled them out, using them as shields to run towards the paint tins.

Once grabbing a few open tins, the young Inuzuka spared a glance behind her and blanched.

Hanabi was giving the ultimate Hyuuga glare, while covered in dripping pink paint, and Moegi was grimacing as white and black trickled along her body.  
Hanabi immediately threw a red-covered paint brush at Hana, seemingly from nowhere, causing the Inuzuka to drop to the ground and whine as the youngest girls in the room assaulted her with paint.

* * *

The girls trailed out of the building happily chattering, covered from head to toe in different colour streaks. Their clothes were torn and scruffy, and, of course, covered in paint.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled, waving madly. Moegi and Hanabi slunk off elsewhere, probably to decide on who to prank next; Hanabi has finally corrupted someone's mind!

"Naruto! Why are you all… beaten up?" Sakura asked, examining the various cuts and bruises.

"There was a rose bush… This baka fell in!" Chouji came up with the best excuse.

"Awah, poor Naruto-kun!" Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Hinata, Kurenai and Anko cooed, surrounding the blushing boy and giving him large, paint-covered hugs.  
"Chouji!" some of the boys hissed, as Naruto emerged from the group of girls grinning.

"So… Rose bush? Why?" Ino suddenly realised.

The boys shuffled about.

"… Flower arrangement…" Sasuke muttered, glancing away, anywhere but the girls.

There was silence. Anko and Kurenai were giggling away, behind their hands, while the four younger kunoichi blinked. Slowly.

"Flower… Arrangement… And… You?" Hinata said slowly.

Shikamaru nodded glumly, and then Hinata burst out into laughter, the three others collapsing into laughter too.

The boys shuffled awkwardly, waiting for the mirth to subside. Anko and Kurenai were holding onto Hana and Tsume, all four leaning against each other in an effort to keep them up.  
The Hokage and her assistant had disappeared off somewhere.

* * *

Sakura eventually calmed down, Ino clinging to her arm in an attempt to keep herself standing. Hinata and TenTen sighed simultaneously, which almost started them off again, but Hinata shook her head.

Kiba flicked dirt out from underneath his nails with a senbon and glanced up. "Oh, you've finished laughing now?"

"Awah, Kiba-kun, don't be like that!" Hinata pouted, causing the dog-nin to blush.  
Shikamaru heaved himself to his feet, dusted off the dirt on his trousers then stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Painting was fun then?" he smirked, eyeing the paint covered girls.  
"YEEEEEAH!" the eight females chorused - forgot Anko, Kurenai, Hana and Tsume, now did you? - and giggled at each other.

"How did you end up with a paint fight?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow. Hinata tossed her indigo hair over her shoulder… well, it was indigo with splatters of paint in it now… and TenTen replied.

"Me and Saku-chan attempted to open a lid. I pierced it with senbon, then she punched it and it got all over us. Everyone laughed, so we all threw paint at them."

Neji blinked. "What were you hoping to accomplish when you pierced the lid with senbon?"  
"Thank you!" Sakura threw her hands up and looked pointedly at the glaring TenTen.

"Shut up, Neji-kun!" she hissed, and he smirked.

"Well… Hina-chan, I'll walk you home." Kiba offered, and Hinata nodded, before hugging Shikamaru and Sasuke, both of whom had looked extremely lazy and bored, therefore covering them in paint; not completely but enough.

Both geniuses looked shocked, as she bounded off after Kiba, hugging his too, and putting paint on the Inuzuka's jacket.

TenTen and Neji parted, TenTen still glaring at Neji, before he handed her a flower shyly, and she promptly demanded a piggy-back as well. Neji moaned about his white shirt, but gave in.

Sakura linked arms with both Lee and Naruto and skipped home, dragging the two flustered boys after her.

Ino grabbed Chouji and Shikamaru, demanded to be taken home by her team mates, before flouncing off, the boys trundling along in her wake.

Shino offered an arm to a paint-splattered Hana, who accepted with a slight smile. The two started a polite conversation, despite Tsume howling and wolf-whistling after them.

Sasuke - still covered in paint - and Sai blinked, and offered to walk home Anko, as Iruka and Ibiki took Tsume, and Kakashi and Gai disappeared. Kotetsu and Izumo were walking either side of Kurenai, chattering cheerfully.

Anko whipped out a paint-splattered kunai, and licked the tip.

"Sure thing, boys… Come along." she ordered, spinning on her heel, and walked off, making sure the slightly scared boys were following her.

**

* * *

**

Ahh, Anko. I love her to bits.

**So, pairing-hints ; KibaHina and ShikaHinaSasu (Betcha didn't see THAT coming, huh?)  
LeeSakuNaru (Hey, I like her with both… Lee more though ;P)  
ChouInoShika (Damn, what is it with me and triangles in this thing?)  
ShinoHana (Odd one, but… I LIKE IT!)  
IbikiTsume (Possibly including Iruka… But I liked him with … Meh… Anko really.)  
****KoteKureIzum (I normally like them with Shizune. But Kurenai is fine. Kotetsu and Izumo need LOOOOOVEEEEEEEEE people! X3)SasuAnkoSai (Strange, but again… I LIKE IT!)**

**Enjoy! I'm off for my weekly holiday. BTB, came up with this while painting my own room; managed to lean my hair against a white wall, and get teal all over my face, shoulders and chest =.= Not good. I was colourful though! ;P**

**OOOH! Does anyone know of any good AkatsukiHinata stories? Or HinataHidan? I find so many, but then sometimes the plot isn't good, or… OC's are partnered with Akatsuki, the OC is just a bit like Hinata and… **

**I just want a good romance of those two pairings, ya know? (sigh) **

**Anywho, see ya after my holiday! ;) Where a LeeSaku will be updated, just for GejimayuGirl! :D**

**Read and Review (AWWAH! My kitty is asleep on mah lap! X3)**


	18. Once Upon A Time

**Once Upon A Time ~ ItaHinaSasu**

Sasuke grumbled, scuffing his tiny feet against the ground, and often tugging back on Itachi's hand.

"Sasuke, please stop." his older brother sighed, following his father's back.

"But, niisan! It's a _girl_! I don't want to!" the six-year-old whined, his lips settling into a pout, that his older brother sighed and gave a small smile at.

"Sasuke, Itachi, behave. Hyuuga-san will not be impressed otherwise." Fugaku ordered from in front.  
Mikoto peeked over her shoulder with a grin at her young sons.

The twelve-year-old Itachi smiled back, and picked up the pace, as they arrived at the Hyuuga compound.

Sasuke hung back a bit.

"Sasuke, come on." Itachi tugged forward gently.

"Niisan! I don't want to! … These people have scary eyes…" Sasuke hissed, watching through scared, onyx eyes at the Hyuuga guards dotted around the large compound.

"… I'll teach you some shuriken tricks tomorrow, if you behave today." Itachi promised, knowing he was on a mission anyway.

Sasuke's face lit up, and he started to drag his older brother after their parents, almost squealing; but he was Uchiha! He didn't squeal!

"Fugaku-san."  
"Hiashi-san."

The two heads of the clan bowed to each other, and Mikoto copied suit.  
"These are my sons. Itachi and Sasuke." Fugaku gestured Itachi forward, and the brothers released hands, and stepped forward.

Sasuke almost ran back behind his mother, as the scary, tall man stared down at him with hard, cold white eyes.

Itachi bowed, and Sasuke followed his niisan, although his bow was a bit shaky, due to his small, trembling frame.

Mikoto ran her fingers through the back of his hair comfortingly, and Sasuke reached behind and gripped at the end of her deep blue kimono, shyly staring around him.

"This is my older daughter, Hinata." Hiashi stepped sideways a bit, and a round face peeped out, a flush covering her cheeks and the bridge of her nose.

Lavender eyes blinked, while a shock of dark hair trimmed into a little bob flattered her pale head.  
Her fingers clung to her father's traditional robes, before she shyly stepped out.

"Hinata-san." Itachi bowed to her, and she made a squeak, and hastily bowed too, although hers was better executed than Sasuke's, seen as the young boy was still trembling.

"Hinata, take the boys to the koi pond, and entertain them. I will call you for tea." Hiashi ordered, and Hinata stared up at him, bottom lip trembling slightly.

As Hiashi moved away, Mikoto stepped into a crouch, in front of Hinata.  
"Hello, Hinata-chan. That's a pretty kimono you have on." she smiled.

Hinata blushed and her little fingers reached out to touch the sleeve of Mikoto's kimono. "T-thank y-you, Uchiha-san… I-I like yo-your ki-kimono…"

Her voice was soft, little, and quite soothing, but Sasuke turned his head away childishly at her annoying stutter.

Itachi arched an eyebrow at his younger sibling, but said nothing as their parents left.

"Hinata-san? Will you be showing us the koi pond?" Itachi asked, as the girl was staring at the ground with her lavender orbs.

She jumped, startled, before turning and hurrying away. Sasuke took that as a sign to follow, and headed after her, shoving his hands in his pockets grumpily.

"Niisan, I don't want to look at stupid fish!" he hissed angrily, and Itachi looked away.  
"Be nice, otouto." Itachi chided, noting the change in Hinata's body language; her shoulders hunched upwards and over, her head bowed, and her hands gripped her kimono nervously.

They entered a small grass area, in between all the little houses, with a sakura tree, the koi pond beneath it.  
There were four cushions and a table, complete with tea near the pond, and Hinata stepped sideways from the entrance and bowed to the Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke stepped on the grass, and flopped down, disregarding Itachi's cold look.

"Hinata-san, would you care to show me the fish?" he asked kindly, and little Hinata nodded, and slipped her small hand shyly into his outstretched hand, leading him towards the pond.

Sasuke glared up at the sky. Stupid Itachi. Stupid Hinata. Stupid Hyuugas and their freaky eyes. Stupid…

He sat up, staring at the pond and the two people by it.  
It happened again:Hinata was giggling cutely, while Itachi flicked water at her, a small smile on his face.

Sasuke scrambled up and scampered over.

"Niisan, niisan! What are you doing?" he gasped, as Hinata giggled and batted the water away. Itachi arched an eyebrow.

"Why, otouto? We thought you were being grumpy and lazy." he said, and Hinata giggled once more.

Sasuke glared at her, and her smile dropped.

"You're making a _girl _laugh!" Sasuke hissed, aware Hinata could hear. He didn't really like girls. In his six-year-old mind, girls were icky, annoying and squeal-y. He couldn't stand them.

Itachi chuckled. "Hinata-chan splashed me first."

Hinata giggled and suddenly Sasuke's neck became slightly damp. Frowning, he looked upwards. No, the sun was still shining…

Water trickled down his neck, and turning round, the young boy received a flick of water in the face.

Itachi chuckled again. "Poor otouto. Getting picked on by a girl."

"Am not!" he snapped, damping his fingers in the pond and flicking it at Hinata. To his surprise, she giggled at him, and flicked water back at him.

The little water-flicking fight continued between the three, before Mikoto stepped out to call them in for tea.

"Aren't you three just the cutest!" she squealed, clasping her hands to her chest.

Hinata, who had her head on Itachi's lap, blushed, while Sasuke stopped trying to wrestle her hands to her side to stare up at his mother, who produced a camera.

"Smile!" she grinned, taking a photo.

"Mother…" Itachi sighed, as Sasuke started whining about the photo being ridiculous, and how Hinata was being unfair in the water-flicking fight.

**

* * *

**

Hmm.

**Does anyone else think Hinata and the Uchiha brothers together are totally cute, or is it just me?**

**I love them! I would marry this triangle pairing if I could! :D And also, ShikaHinaSasu! XD**

**She just fits them, I think.**

**So, first time writing Sasuke and Hinata at the young age.  
****Sasuke and Hinata are six, Itachi is twelve, which means he still has a year to go before he massacres the clan … (sadface)**

**I always imagined Sasuke to be pretty annoyed by girls at a young age, because they always flocked his niisan, but when niisan actual plays with a girl (shocked gasp) he ends up joining in, and having fun.**

**Of course, I always end up writing Mikoto as the doting mother, to everyone - whenever I write her, of course. =.=#**

**So, does anyone know of any good ItaHinaSasu fanfics? Or even ItaHina and SasuHina? I'm still looking for all my favourite pairings, but… I end up reading all of them! =.=# So then I write them, and I find they aren't as good…**

**Basically, this story is called "Once Upon A Time" as in, they were once all young, friendly and loving towards each other.**

**And… Well, obviously they've grown apart. =.=#**

**Well, I don't own Naruto… Would I still be here? Hell, I'd still be in Turkey if I could!**

**OH! I'm back, by the way! ;P And I got stung on holiday! D8 By a wasp-type thing! It was bigger than a wasp and black and red! **

**… ZOMJ I GOT STUNG BY AN AKATSUKI WASP! D8**

**But yeah, and it was great fun! I love Turkey, I recommend going to Olu Denez, Turkey, and stay wherever near the Blechikez beach ( I can't spell it! =.= ) and if you do, eating wise, I totally recommend Buzz Bar (you need to book beforehand!) Bella and Gusto, and Olive Grove.**

**The head waiter there is my absolute favourite person ever! But, the waiters are flirty over there, especially to girls… But don't let that deter you! **

**You have wondrous sights, and an amazing tan to top up on! The people are so friendly there, you'll have such fun! Think about it!  
It was my last time going - we've been going for four years in a row! - so I'm gonna miss it next year! D8**

**But anywho, read and review please! **

**=^.^= x**


End file.
